


Paso en falso dimensional

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Está sola, desamparada y muy asustada. El peso de la Llave que siempre lleva consigo al cuello es lo que la trae nuevamente a la realidad, ofreciéndole con mutismo parte de la seguridad que la niña anhela.





	Paso en falso dimensional

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction y Wattpad.

**Paso en falso dimensional**

 

Para su horror, el escenario que tiene frente a sus ojos verdes le es completamente desconocido.

—¿En dónde... estoy?

Sakura se levanta, sacudiéndose el polvo esparcido en su uniforme escolar, y escudriña los alrededores en busca de algo que la pudiese ayudar a ubicarse en el espacio. Lo último que recuerda es el haber estado caminando hasta su casa tras salir de la escuela y luego... Apareció en mitad de este siniestro bosque.

Un escalofrío la sacude de pies a cabeza mientras un único pensamiento se impone en su infantil mente: fantasmas. Centenas de esos terroríficos espectros habitando aquel oscuro y tenebroso lugar, listos para surgir en cualquier momento de entre las sombras para caer vorazmente su indefensa y pequeña persona.

El ulular de un misterioso búho la sobresalta y hace tropezar hacia atrás, cayendo sobre unos arbustos bajos y libres de espinas. Con el corazón desbocado a causa del miedo y del pánico de saberse desprotegida, aguarda en silencio hasta que el ave emprende vuelo y la aparente calma retorna.

Lentamente vuelve a incorporarse aunque las piernas le tiemblan tanto como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina, haciendo caer así parte de las hojas adheridas a su cabello. No sabe dónde está ni cómo llegó hasta allí; no tiene idea de qué hacer ni de a quién recurrir.

Está sola, desamparada y muy asustada.

El peso de la Llave que siempre lleva consigo al cuello es lo que la trae nuevamente a la realidad, ofreciéndole con mutismo parte de la seguridad que la niña anhela. Y, también, ayudándola a considerar una probable explicación para su actual situación.

—Quizás todo esto sea obra de una carta Clow. —Y la posibilidad actúa como una revelación para su sistema, ahuyentando todo rastro de miedo. Sonríe un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer e invoca su Bastón—. Todo va a salir bien, Sakura —se asegura con optimismo antes de emprender su marcha por el bosque.

Lleva caminando tan sólo una decena de pasos cuando la figura de un pequeño animal intercepta su camino y la evade saltando hasta la copa de un árbol. Sakura se congela en su sitio, respirando con dificultad debido al susto, pero, más que nada, sintiéndose muy confundida.

Casi podría jurar que lo que había visto parecía un niño con una gran cola rubia.

—¿Un mapache? —sugiere, descartando su anterior vida.

Gracias a sus reflejos de deportista consigue eludir un enorme trompo salido de la nada y lo detiene con ayuda de su Bastón Mágico. Antes de que pudiese llegar a comentar algo, un grito ahogado resuena desde las alturas, proveniente de aquella extraña criatura que ahora la mira con ojos atónitos.

—Yo... —comienza Sakura, adoptando una pose más amistosa y afable. Es evidente que el anterior ataque provenía del susto—. No voy a hacerte daño, lo prometo.

Pero el niño-mapache se esfuma y, en su lugar, un globo rosado inicia su ascenso por entre las ramas densas de la vegetación.

—¿Qué? ¡Es-espera! —grita antes de echarse a correr tras él, atravesando a ciegas el paisaje que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se transforma en las calles de Tomoeda.

Sacude la cabeza de un lado para el otro, comprobando cada recóndito visible de su pueblo hasta asegurarse de que lo que ve es real.

No comprende qué es lo que ocurrió, pero lo mejor es ir por Kero.


End file.
